Prompts: Romance
by HPslashSPNLuver92
Summary: To get myself back into shape, I'll accept SLASH romantic prompts: Wincest, Sam/Castiel, Dean/Gabriel, Jared/Jensen even - and more if you want to! Please read the first chapter for explanation and rules. SLASH!


Hey, everyone!  
First of all, I'd like to apologize for being absent for so long. Real life has been a bitch for the past months - maybe even years - and I haven't been in the right mindset for some time now to continue writing stories. I was writing snippets of ideas down, but not for my existing stories and they're a little racier than what I've been writing before. However, starting from March, I'm gonna be spending some time to myself at home, trying to gather myself back together - and that involves writing.  
So, an idea to get me back on solid ground has taken root in my head. I saw others do this and I think it would be a great way to return into my writer skin - and maybe get Sadie and Missy, my muses, to behave again. They've been doing nothing but lounge around, spitting new story ideas at me, instead of expanding existing ones. *glares at Sadie and Missy, who just flick their tails in a sarcastic "Love you, too" at Author*  
Anyway, the idea is this: I'm gonna start two sections, where I'll be accepting prompts from you. I decided to create two, because I have an overabundance of urge to write in two topics, which I think will help me return to my existing stories.  
I hope you'll like this idea and help me, and in return, I hope, I can give you a smaller story that you'll like.

This section is called **Romance**. I want to write Supernatural stories, so please give me prompts from that. No crossovers, please, because I don't watch enough TV to do them. In this section, I accept any ideas of the romantic SLASH nature (male/male). I like writing relationship stuff, but if you'd like some steamy hotness, my scenes are more erotic than porny, so please keep that in mind when you suggest it. But also you can keep it light and cute (it will help me with my other stories up here, since they're more light-hearted than what I'm currently writing).

Obviously, I have to set some rules if I want to keep this under control. So here they are:

1\. And probably the most important: I've watched Supernatural up until season 12 episode 3! So NO SPOILERS FOR ME PLEASE! Once I'm more stable emotionally, I'll continue watching, because I'm too scared for myself and the boys to do it as of yet. I care too much about our boys... So if you want to give a prompt, give it to me up until season 12. Or if you don't mind me deviating from the current circumstances (like God fixed everything, end of the world evaded by some other means) tell me!

2\. This section is dedicated for male/male shippers, be it some cutesy fluff piece or more erotic steamyness, all of them romantic. I prefer Wincest, as in Sam/Dean, or J2, and even Sastiel. Every other slash pairing is a challenge for me. But keep in mind, that I DON'T write porn. I don't feel comfortable about it (doesn't mean I don't like to read it, I just don't like writing it.) You can suggest AU stuff, as well, i.e. unrelated Wincest where one is a ghost pining for the living human :P. I don't mind. If you're here from the Hurt!Sam, Sick!Sam section, feel free to post slashy prompts like that here, as well.

3\. The stories born from these prompts will be ONE-SHOTS. This is a challenge posed for myself, because I'm like a broken water-tap when it comes to writing: you MIGHT be able to turn me off before the sink is overflowing. (No drabbles, please, because that will always be impossible for me.)

4\. I have been writing (read: starting up and not yet finishing) new stories and ideas, which I might post someday, so if by any chance you prompt me with something I already started, I'll let you know.

If you'd like to participate, you can PM me or leave a review and if all goes well, I'll post the first story on March 1st (hungarian/europian time). The stories will be posted after this announcement, and - if there is a slim chance of this being successful - it will be an ongoing thing.

And now I'll give you a summary of my preferances (which is NOT a restriction of ideas, just a general info about me - feel free to suggest something different):

I prefer to write:  
Wincest, Sastiel, even Dean/Gabriel; Established Relationships or Getting Togethers, maybe even First Times; J2 (Jared/Jensen, but I'm cautious about it); erotic scenes (which are slightly different than porn), light romance.

Difficulties for me:  
Every other pairing; crude erotic scenes or straight-up porn, dark romance.

One more thing, I'll only post stories which I think can be up on FFnet. If there's a story whose content is too much for this site, I'll post it on my AO3 account. I'll inform you in that case.

We'll see how this goes and hopefully I'll return to my already existing stories sooner rather than later. Thanks for your help/suggestions/participation!

HP/SPNLuver92

 _ **UPDATE:**_ **Since there wasn't any prompts given up till March 1st, I'm just gonna leave this open, so feel free to give me prompts in this section if you stumble upon it! :)**


End file.
